


The Art of Fire

by Hieiko



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types, YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei uses her abilities to seek someone of another world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Answer to a challenge on the livejournal community **anichallenge**.

A grim look flashed on Rei's face as she knelt in front of the fire. She bound her long dark hair with a scarf to keep it out of her face, and then she used a piece of chalk to draw a star on the ground.

With great care, she placed a scrap of dark cloth, stained with blood, in the midst of the formed star. At once, the flames raged and the wind grew fierce, but she paid them no heed. She closed her eyes and made sure to fold her hands in the form of a plea.

And in her mind's eye, Rei saw him.

The boy was not of this world; she was not a fool to think he was. All he had left her was the cloth which he had torn off the sleeve of his cloak to press on her wound. Since he had come at the time of her great need, Rei now sought the one to whom she owed her life.

She knew that he did not want to be found, of course. Still, it was too late for she had now caught sight of him. Why did it not shock her that he was once again in the midst of a fight? She watched in awe as he moved with speed and grace. Sword in hand, he slashed through his foes and left a path of blood in his wake.

The scene should have scared her. When it came to an end, the boy raised his arm, and black flames burst forth so all that was left was dust. Then he turned his head and seemed to look right at her. A smirk formed on his lips, as if to dare her.

Rei sent her thoughts to him. "To wield fire is an art."

And they both smiled.


End file.
